


after the sunset

by DeliteMood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliteMood/pseuds/DeliteMood
Summary: And it is impossible to get tired of the evening picture, which is why Hendery never refuses Johnny to sit for another hour and watch the setting sun.Or the story of two boys who loved to ride skateboards and watch the sunset.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	after the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> just want to thank so SO much to my friends and bae who listen to my ideas and support me. and BIG thanks to sunnie and frans who encouraged me to write about these two babes!
> 
> btw this is actually a translation of my own fic, original is in Russian that you can find here!

Sunset is truly a magnificent sight. The way the sky begins to switch colours: pale yellow smoothly turns into orange with shades of magenta and ends with lines of dark blue. And it is impossible to get tired of such a picture, which is why Hendery never refuses Johnny to sit for an hour or two, watching the setting sun.

This is how their evenings pass: after long and sometimes tedious lectures, the two of them go to their favourite skatepark, where they’ve first met a time ago. Then they either ride freely around the area together or show new tricks, trying to surprise each other. Sometimes they even manage to take part in some kind of competitions with local skaters, but eventually, they can be seen at the steps next to the entrance, where they watch the sunset and discuss various topics. Both boys either talk about school or discuss new things from the world of videogames or just tell life stories. Sometimes their conversations turn into heated arguments, where each of them tries to prove their statement. And the current topic of today’s hot discussion is the drinks they bought from one of the vending machines.

Hendery holds a can of his favourite Pepsi, while Johnny has a can of Cola in his hands. Huang adjusts his sunglasses, whose lenses match the colour of the day's sun, and places his drink on the step next to him, kneading his neck.

“I’m telling you, Cola is too overrated,” Hendery looks at his friend, who, in turn, doesn’t take his eyes off from beautiful skylines. “Its taste doesn’t really have any peculiarities! But Pepsi has and they make it sweeter.”

“It is sweeter because there is more sugar,” states the fact of Johnny, who was now looking towards the younger. “And because of it, you’ll get diabetes faster. Besides, it only makes it more treacly,” the corners of Suh’s lips rise when he notices his opponent's reaction: he sighs dramatically, putting his hand on his heart.

“You can also earn it from your Cola, by the way,” Hendery parries, waving his arms, because of which the poor Pepsi almost flies off the stairs. “And it's not treacly at all! If you want, you can see it yourself,” the younger holds out his can and raises an eyebrow. Johnny just brushes him off and takes a sip of his own, giving himself time to think about the answer.

“Tsk, just from the sight of it, I can feel how sugar appears in my mouth and creaks on my teeth,” Johnny puts one of his legs on another and leans on his elbows so that he would better see the sun setting below the horizon. “Cola’s taste is much more balanced. So, I suggest you just accept the fact that Cola is better.”

“You can't just say that without trying!” Hendery brings the can to his lips and, after taking a small sip, continues. “It’s like, I dunno, saying that you don’t like to ride a bike without ever sitting behind its wheel.” At this, Johnny just shrugs and raises his head slightly. There are more blue stripes appeared in the sky, but it’s still not enough to cover the red ones. However, it won’t take too long — in about an hour or so sunset will turn into twilight.

John continues to bask in the rays of the setting sun, not hiding his smile. Hendery himself is immersed in all sorts of thoughts, while his gaze quickly inspects Suh’s face: plump lips are slightly parted, eyes are hidden behind sunglasses, wrinkles on his cheeks resemble a cat's whiskers. Ah, and the sunlight gives his features a kind of softness and warmth. Huang exhales languishly and after a while lies down on the steps (although later he’ll have to wash his new hoodie from dirt and dust but that will be later). A pleasant silence hangs over them.

“But still, Cola is better,” and John just needs to ruin this moment, or rather ruin it for the Hendery.

“Oh, come on!” the younger throws up his hands and exhales displeasedly. No, they clearly have to come to some kind of agreement. “Okay, let's make it easy. We will try each other's drinks. If I say that the Cola is better, which I doubt, then you win. If you say that Pepsi is better, then this round will be on me.”

“Alright but what if our opinions remain the same or will be different again?” this question puts Hendery in a kind of stupor and makes him wonder what can be understood from a quiet hum.

“Well, we will decide that later, if this happens. So let's switch already!”

“Y'know, I would do that but,” Johnny raises his can and starts shaking it from side to side. The sound of droplets beating against the metal walls resonates from it. Hendery does the same with his own.

“Yep, same. And I don’t wanna get up for new ones. So what should we do?” now Hendery has another problem. To be honest, it is easier to end such a stupid debate but no, he is not going to give up just like that, in fact, like the other. By the way, about “the other” — because of his own thoughts, Hendery doesn’t notice that Johnny is now sitting right next to him and stroking his knee with his free hand.

“I think I have an idea,” Huang doesn’t even have time to make an interrogative “huh”, as his lips are covered with Suh’s plump ones. At first, the younger seems lost, but soon he closes his eyes and rests his right hand on the step under him, and puts his left on the older’s chest. John kisses him gently, sensually, since he knows that Huang doesn’t really like to rush, especially at such moments. Johnny pulls a bit Hendery’s lower lip and deepens the kiss when he gets the permission to do that. They sit like this for another two minutes, intertwining their tongues, until their lungs run out of air and both boys have to move away but only to lean their foreheads after.

“Welp, that was a pretty interesting idea, I liked it,” Hendery says with a chuckle, to which Johnny just hums and squeezes more tightly in his arms. They sit like this for a few more minutes and simply enjoy each other's presence, while the last rays of the sun once again remind people about the ending of the day.

“So, what conclusion can we make from this?” Johnny, who is now busy playing with the younger’s pink strands, decides to break the silence. Hendery hums and nuzzles somewhere in the older's neck.

“The conclusion is that Pepsi and Cola go together very well, don't you think?” Huang giggles and Suh only nods in the affirmative. “By the way, there one more conclusion follows from this,” John raises one eyebrow. “I'm tired and want to go home,” Hendery gets up from the steps and picks up empty cans that have fallen to the ground, throwing them into the nearest trash can. Then he hangs the bag over his shoulder and arches his back until it crunches. Well, steps are not the best surface for lying down after all.

“As you wish, my prince.” Johnny also puts on his backpack and swipes off his sneakers and jeans, which are dusty from the ramps. Picking up their skateboards, both boys intertwine their fingers of free hands and leave the place altogether, continuing to talk peacefully with each other.

The sun leaves beyond the horizon and the sunset begins to give way to a starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a really big enjoyment to write this so thanks to everyone who read it  
> kudos and comments will be very appreciated! :з


End file.
